Fated Revenge
by RoseThorns
Summary: Youko Kurama had a little sister? Yup, Rei. After he dies, she decides to take on the family buisiness. What will happen when she discovers he's really alive, but in another body. Orphaned with no where to go, will she find love with a Tantei member?
1. Death Of The Thief

Disclaimer-  
Yusuke- YYH is not owned by the cranky, idiot, RoseThorns-  
RT-WHAT?!  
Yusuke-AND THANK GOODNESS FOR THAT!  
RT- I going to KILL YOU YUSUKE!  
  
. . . . . . . . . fifteen years ago in Makai . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Milord, you shouldn't go on this hunt. You're still too weak!" One of his guards yelled.  
  
"You will not tell me what to do!" Youko Kurama commanded.  
  
A small female kitsune came in the mansion from playing outside. She wore the same outfit as her brother's (Youko) only fit for a girl. She was turning fifteen.  
  
"You're going again aren't you?" Her voice was calm but there was a hint of sadness.  
  
"I have too, Rei." Youko said in a calmer voice.  
  
Rei's bottom lip trembled and she jumped in his arms.  
  
"You can't! You still aren't healed from the last fight! And you don't have Kuronue!" She yelled.  
  
"I'll be back. I promise." He said. He kissed his little sister on the forehead and left.  
  
A MONTH LATER  
  
Rei was about to walk into the Great Hall when she heard Youko's assistants talking.  
  
"So he's down is he?"  
  
"Yup, shot with a demon killer's bullet straight in the heart"  
  
"I don't think we should tell milady (Rei) about her brother's death. He's all she had left."  
  
They both sensed Rei's presence in the doorway.  
  
"He— He's gone?" Her voice was breaking and tears were welling in her eyes. Without warning she dashed off leaving tears behind.  
  
"Milady—"  
  
She dashed to Youko's room and threw herself on his bed, burying her face in his pillows. Jut hoping to catch his scent of roses.  
  
"You promised! You said you come back! You can't break promises!" She yelled at the pillow. Her eyes turned a shade of red. A deep blood red filled with anger no one had ever seen in her before. The demon guards appeared in the doorway. She got up.  
  
"Hold down the place till I get back. I'm going out." Rei said in pure calmness.  
  
"Milady! You're not—"  
  
"Of course. And I WILL return."  
  
She changed into her Youko form (Think Ninetails from Pokemon) and ran to kill as fast as she could. Rei returned an hour later with the feeling of revenge.  
  
REVIEW AND I MIGHT UPDATE! 


	2. Fifteen Years Later

Disclaimer- I don't own YYH. If you want to, get a billion dollars and buy it from someone who actually owns it. Don't come running to me.  
  
. . . . . . . .fifteen years later . . . . . . . .  
  
"I'm going to Ningenkai for awhile. If I find this pace sabotaged when I get back, you'll die."  
  
Her fox-ears and tail disappeared and her hair tuned black. She looked like a normal human. Rei jumped through a portal. She now wore a white halter- top and blue jeans with tennis shoes. She kept her amber eyes though. Rei enrolled in Meiou High. The first day she had a class where she sat next to a redhead. And not orange hair but real RED hair. He was a demon, she could sense that.  
  
(A/N: BTW all of the Tantei, except Hiei, go to Meiou High.)  
  
Then there was a kid with slicked back hair, he was half- demon. The red head was Shuuichi, and the hanyou was Yusuke, said to be the big punk of the school. The skirts were extremely short. She'd be too good in P.E. so Rei decided to skip. She went to the roof and sat down. Absorbing rays of sunlight.  
  
"If only it were like this in Makai..." She said dreamily.  
  
"What?"  
  
She jumped and saw Yusuke.  
  
"So I guess you had the same idea I had." He said.  
  
"It would seem that way." They sat down side by side.  
  
"So, Rei, where did you come from? I noticed you enrolled into school by yourself. That takes guts!"  
  
"Well, I didn't have anyone to sign me up."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"See, my parents died before I was old enough to remember them. My older brother took me into his care. We lived with his friend in this big mansion with lots of servants. Then, my brother's friend died. An arrow, I believe. My brother couldn't save him, but he kept telling my brother 'Get to safety!' so he did. My brother was really gloomy for the rest of his life. It seemed nothing else mattered. Then, he made a promise to me one day, 'I promise I'll come home' he said. He never did. A month later, I overheard two of our guards talking. He was shot through the heart."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." The voice was that of Shuuichi's. Yusuke and Rei looked up.  
  
"You were eavesdropping?!" Rei yelled. "Boy, that's LOW!"  
  
She stomped off and slammed the door.  
  
Rei was still a little angry at the stupid Shuuichi kid who had eavesdropped on her conversation. She was walking to a portal when she sensed the Shuuichi kid and another demon around the corner. Rei recognized the ki to be Hiei, the fire demon's. She masked her energy so well, not even someone with the sharpest of senses could've found her.  
  
"Yes, Hiei, I feel something strange from that Rei girl, too."  
  
"Listen Kurama, she's a demon." Hiei answered.  
  
'Wait back up, Kurama? His name was Shuuichi. Could he— no, Youko Kurama was dead and has been for fifteen years.' Rei thought.  
  
Hiei said, "Kuronue would have told you the same thing."  
  
'Kuronue! NO WAY! I'm hearing things! There is no way they can know about Kuronue!' Rei thought.  
  
She walked by the alley not caring if they saw her or not. Of course, Hiei did. 


End file.
